Technical Field
The present invention relates to the antenna selection, and in particular to methods for adaptive multi-antenna selection.
Description of the Related Art
In radio field, MIMO (Multiple-Input and Multiple-Output) is an architecture of using multiple antennas at both transmitters and receivers to improve communication performance. It increases significant data throughput and link range without additional bandwidth or increasing transmission power. A typical WLAN (Wireless Local Area Network) AP (Access Point) requires providing services to several subscriber stations in the signal coverage. Because the subscriber stations may be located at different positions, the WLAN AP can be equipped with more antennas than radio transceivers and select proper antenna combinations for each subscriber station to transmit and receive data. Therefore, it is desirable to have methods for selecting proper antenna combinations for particular subscriber stations.